nba2kfandomcom-20200224-history
Badges
NBA 2K17 Personality Badges * Alpha Dog – Team leader who takes it upon himself to lead his team to victory. How to get it: Be the highest rated player in 20 consecutive games * Clutch Performer – Steps his game up in big games and big moments. How to get it: Shoot over 40% in the final minutes of a game. * Wildcard – A player who can be wildly inconsistent. Spark Plug – Come off the bench or comes out of timeouts making big plays that can energize his teammates. How to get it: In a 6 game running window, you must average at least 7 points per game while coming off the bench. * Enforcer – Can wreak havoc on the floor with tough and physical play. How to get it: Get 10 non-flagrant, hard fouls in a single season. * Hardened – Will play through fatigue & injury without experiencing a severe drop in skill. How to get it: Play 20 games in a row where you average 80% of the team’s minutes or more. * Championship DNA – Can quickly see where double teams are coming from. Also steps up his game in playoff moments. How to get it: Win an NBA Championship. * Microwave – A player who heats up quicker than most. How to get it: Get your player “Hot” on offense at some point in the game for 5-10 consecutive games. When you have two red rings in your player indicator, you are considered “Hot”. * Friendly – An outgoing and typically well-liked player. * Reserved – A quiet player that generally keeps to himself. * Legendary Work Ethic – First one to the gym, last one to leave and the hardest worker at all times. * High Work Ethic -Works harder than the typical NBA player. * All-Time Great -Strives to be known as an all-time great. * Low Ego – Values team success more than anything. How to get it: Have only a little more field goal attempts than assists (less than 2:1 is ideal) in 15 consecutive games. * Keep It Real – Responds best to tough love. * Pat My Back – Responds best when patted on the back and coddled when spoken to. * Expressive – Has no problem expressing his feelings. How to get it: Constantly celebrate any time the prompt comes up * Unpredictable – Can be erratic in his behavior. * Laid Back – Generally pretty chill at all times. * NBA 2K17 Playmaking Badges * Dimer - Have at least 300 assists in 20 games. * Lob City Passer - Get at least 50 ally oops assists in a season. * Ankle Breaker - Do 200 double move leading to score assists in a single season. * Flashy Passer - Make a total of 50 flashy passes in a single season. * Pick and Roll Maestro - Go for Dimer, PNR Maestro, and Lob City (note: these should be done at the same time). Once done, call for the pick and then double tap Y/Triangle when the big man or pick man cuts to the rim. NBA 2K17 Defensive Badges * Pick Pocket - Players need to get 50 poke ball loose animations. * Hustle Rebounder - Requires a total of around 400 rebounds. NBA 2K17 Inside Scoring Badges * Acrobat - Requires 15 Reverse Layups and 4 Charge-Shot Layups in a single season. * Tear Dropper - Requires a total of 50 Tear Drops or Floaters in a single NBA 2K17 season. * Relentless Finisher - Max strength out and complete 75 Contact Layups. * Post Spin Technician - Requires a total of 100 Post Spins or Drive Moves out of the post. * Drop Stepper - Complete a total of 30 Drop Step moves. * Dream-Like Up and Under - While in the post, attempt a total of 50 Up and Under moves. NBA 2K17 Outside Scoring Badges * Corner Specialist - Requires 25 corner 3's. * Mid-Range Deadeye - NBA 2K17 Players need a total of 60 highly Contested Jumpshots. * Limitless Range - Successfully hit 40 deep 3's and shoot 30% on the last 30 3's made. * Pick and Popper - Set a screen, roll out, and pop a 3. * Difficult Shots - Make a total of around 200 hop shots, step backs, dribble pull ups, etc. NBA 2K17 Athletic Badges * Lob City Finisher - Finish a total of 15 ally oops in a single season. * Posterizer- Attempt a total of 15 Contact Dunks in a single season. * Brick Wall - Need to set a total of 100 good screens in a single NBA 2K17 season. * One Man Fast Break - Players need to score 75 times on a fast break in a season Category:NBA2k17